The present invention generally relates to fish habitat, and more particularly to an artificial fish habitat employing groups of fish hiding units.
Fish and their prey need underwater cover to thrive and reproduce. Currently, many different products are manufactured to provide additional artificial marine habitats. Some decay too fast, some heavy to install, and most are manufactured from raw material, all of which add up to increased costs.
As can be seen, there is a need and duty to reclaim post-consumer products that are destined for landfills, to offer a more environmentally friendly and cost effective artificial fish habitat.